The old girl and the new guy
by RozaRoseBelikov
Summary: Rose has been anorexic and bulimic for 4 years. On one of her routine visits to the gym she meets Dimitri Belikov, the new guy in town. After knowing him for about a week he finds out. Can he save her? Or is she willing to be saved? This is my entry for the VA contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my entry for the VA contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. This is my first one-shot so I'm so sorry if it sucks. I urge you to vote when the time comes, even if it isn't for me! This story really means a lot to me since I feel this way a lot of the time and I've been anorexic for three years but recently I've had it under control.I'm glad to be writing this since I can totally relate to it. I hope you guys enjoy!

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, the wonderful Richelle Meade does!

Topic: Gym

Summary:

Rose has gone to the gym since she was 12 because she wanted to look like the other girls who have the perfect slim figure. Since she was 14 she has suffered from anorexia and bulimia. Starving herself and then eating very little and throwing it back up has been all she's done for the past 4 years and nobody has ever noticed. One day at her usual time going to the gym Rose meets a certain russian who notices and tries to help, but can he?

I stood looking at my naked form in the mirror. I've been both anorexic and bulimic since I was 14. I`m now 18 and a senior in highschool that can't reach the perfect weight or perfect clothe size. I`m a size 9 (11 is the average size) in dresses and my goal is to be a size 7. Why? Because everyone at my school is a freakin' size 7 or smaller and if you're not that size you get made fun of. Everyday I only eat salad or yogurt. In public I eat what everyone else eats, or so it seems. In reality I pick at my food and if I do act like I take a bite, I discreetly spit it back out in my napkin. When I do eat I go to the restroom and throw it back up. Many people don`t understand what I go through and are just like you`re skinny, isn`t that enough? but the answer isn`t that simple. You think I`m skinny but I don`t think I`m skinny so I`m working to be my ideal skinny.

As I got ready for school I thought about the past years and close I am to my goal. Two more sizes and I`m done. I can go back to eating without having to go throw it back up. When I was finished getting ready for school I packed my draw-string bag with clothes for the gym, a towel, and a water bottle. Everyday I go to the gym and do hard-core work-outs to help lose weight and stay active. Everyone I know thinks I`m a extremely healthy person but if they only knew what I was going through and could understand. Since I became anorexic and bulimic I have drifted from my friends and once I get to size seven then I`m going to be sure to repair my relationships with my friends.

I drove to school and went through my usual day which passed uneventfully. After school I went to the gym and did my workout. after was done I decided to run for a bit so I went out to the track. I had run 2 laps when a tall man ran up beside me with chin length brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hi! I`m Dimitri!"

"Hi, Dimitri, I`m, Rose."

"So Rose do you come here often?" he asked curiously

"Yup... Everyday since I turned 12. Do you come here often?" I replied feeling as if I was giving away too much information.

"No. I`m new in town," he told me glancing at his watch.

"I have to go. Talk to you later Rose." he said and jogged off. I ran a couple more laps and went to the showers. I allowed myself to eat a banana when I got home and a granola bar and went to the bathroom. When I was done I only had some of the banana left in my system and very little of the granola bar. When I went to bed that night I thought back to when I met Dimitri and I just know I was going to see a lot of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's the next chapter! I wrote it while I was listening to One Man- One Pound Fish... If you haven't heard it then you should go listen to it. It's awesome.

* * *

I didn't see Dimitri again for a couple of days but he finally turned up on Saturday. I ran my usual laps and he jogged up beside me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I jogged off of the side of the track, fell into a hole and twisted my ankle.

"Owwww!" I groaned in pain. Dimitri, having seen it all, ran beside me and began inspecting my ankle. He probed and prodded it for a few minutes and looked up at me.

"I'm about 90% sure it's broken," He told me picking up bridal style, causing me to groan in pain,"I'll take you to the hospital."

I didn't want to go to the hospital because I'm nosocomephobic, which means I'm deathly scared of hospitals, not to mention that I'm about 30 pounds underweight. That would definitely raise some eyebrows.

"NO! I mean I'll go myself you don't need to take me or anything," I told him hoping he'd just let me go myself but instead he looked at me like I had just said the most outrageous thing.

"Go by yourself!?" he exclaimed," You can't drive with a broken ankle. How are you going to get in and out of your car? You need someone with you to carry you because it'll just make it worse to walk on it. Trust me I know. I'm actually going to college now to be a doctor and we talked about broken bones last week."

"Oh well I guess I hadn't thought about that," I told him," I'll call my friend Lissa and she'll take me. I don't want to inconvenience you since you probably have somewhere to be."

He looked down at me and shook his head," No I don't. Today is my day off actually and I have nothing planned. Besides, you need to get that checked out now."

He carried me to the car and put me in the passenger seat and buckled me up. He walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat, starting the car and pulling smoothly out of the gym's parking lot.

The drive to the hospital was short and it didn't take long for him to scoop me out of the car and hurry me into the hospital. When he walked in he almost sprinted with me in his arms to the front desk.

"May I help you?" she said without looking up.

"Yes. My friend here fell into a hole and I think she broke her ankle."

The receptionist's head snapped up and looked shocked. "Dimka?"

"Hey, Tasha!" he said grinning.

"Well hows the fam?" she said obviously trying to flirt with him but Dimitri didn't seem to notice.

"I haven't really talked to them since I came to America," he told her sounding kind of wistful and longing.

"Well you should and when you do tell them I said hi! Oh and the doctor will see you now. Carry her to room 3 that way,' She said pointing down a dimly lit hallway with white walls and a white-tiled floor. it looked like I was going into a mental asylum. Dimitri kept carrying me and set me down gently on the bed. He turned and started to leave but I didn't him to go so I said,"Stay! Please. I didn't tell you but I'm scared of hospitals and doctors."

He hesitated by the door and turned around," Alright I'll stay."

That made me so happy, but it was short-lived when the doctor came in and did the same thing Dimitri did. Then they put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me to the x-ray room and x-rayed my ankle. After that I was wheeled back to the room and the doctor said he'd be back in a few minutes.

Later, after waiting 2 hours, the doctor came back in and showed me the x-rays. I had a broken ankle. He ran a few more tests and eventually he asked Dimitri if he could talk to me alone for a few minutes. After he left the room he looked at me very seriously.

"Ms. Hathaway, I was wondering how you broke your ankle."

"I fell into a hole and twisted my ankle. I already told you that," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know but the way that your friend Dimitri described it, it doesn't seem like it was enough to break the bone like it did. So, I thought about it," he said.

"And?' I prompted.

"I think I know why. I think it's because you have an eating disorder. You seem way too skinny for your height and build. If a person has an eating disorder they may not get enough nutrients and over time their bones become more fragile or brittle than the average person. I can't tell you what to do but I suggest checking in to a rehabilitation facility," he told me and looked at his clipboard," We'll start the casting in about 15 minutes since someone else came in and needed to be seen urgently."

The doctor left and Dimitri came in and he didn't look happy," Rose I heard what the doctor said to you about having an eating disorder and I think we should talk."

All I had to say was, Uh Oh.

* * *

Please review! I'd also like to thank all the people who reviewed and those who gave advice. Oh and someone told me that there has to be more to her eating disorder and you'll learn more about it next chapter in her talk with Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you soooo much! I got 10 reviews in less than 24 hours after I posted and I was literally shaking with happiness! Here's the big talk chapter where everything is revealed! Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who left some advice. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Can we not do this here? We're in a hospital and the doctor will be back soon to put a cast on," I pleaded with Dimitri pointing to my broken ankle. As if on que the doctor walked in. My head started to pound and the walls felt like they were going to suffocate me.

"Are you ready Ms. Hathaway?" he asked and began laying out his tools not waiting for an answer.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled weakly as I looked up at Dimitri and took his hand, giving it a really hard squeeze, causing his hand to pop. He winced at the pain and I grimaced as the doctor picked up his first tool.

After I got my cast I rolled my pants down over it hating the fact I can't go to the gym and run anymore or exercise.

I hurried out of the hospital as fast as I could after everything was taken care of, glad to be out of there. I got in the passenger seat thinking about the talk I'm about to have with Dimitri. Should I just tell him the truth or lie to him and possibly ruin our friendship? I think I'll just tell the truth since I kind of like having Dimitri around.

When he got in the car he sat there for a minute and turned toward me. "Wanna go get some food? We can talk over coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I replied weakly dreading the whole thing. I really didn't want to have this talk but I feel different about Dimitri. I trust him almost completely and I barely know him. I don't want to lose that.

We eventually decided to grab coffee at a nearby Starbucks. I ordered black coffee and sat down at the table Dimitri chose for our chat. We were both silent for what seemed like an eternity but was in reality it was only a couple of minutes. I decided to be the first one to break the silence.

"What do you want to know?" I asked simply.

Dimitri looked startled since he clearly wasn't expecting me to break the silence. "Why?" he asked me after careful consideration. I sighed and he looked at me expectantly.

"I want to be like those models Dimitri. They're gorgeous. When I was younger I was really fat, I probably weighed over 130 pounds when I was 10. And oh my gosh. I was so ugly nobody would look my way except Lissa. She was like an angel, in her looks and in her actions. She told when I was 10 that overeating was going to kill me so I needed to eat less. I started eating less after a little encouragement from people when I was 12 and I started losing weight. I then became obsessed with being thin and losing weight. Barely eating and then throwing what I did eat back up," I told him. It felt good having someone know about all of this but it was really hard to talk about. If only he had seen the "encouragement" that I got.

**FLASHBACK**

I was 12 and in math class. The teacher was droning on about math and I was really bored. I was dozing off when someone stuck a note on my desk. I never got notes so I was really excited. I unfolded the paper. I read it and tears stung my eyes. It was really short. Only one letter but it stung.

_Piggy_

I held my tears and didn't do anything about it. I should've told the teacher but I didn't. The next day in math class I got another note. It said:

_roses are red_  
_ violets are blue_  
_ fat Albert is fat_  
_ but not fatter than you  
_  
My seventh grade year was the worst. I was bullied almost everyday and nobody stood up for me.

One day someone brought me a package of cupcakes and told me that I could eat them all then throw it back up and not gain any weight. She told me that everyone did it so I should, too. Me being stupid, wanting to fit in, and uninformed about eating disorders, ate the cupcakes and went to the bathroom. That's how I started bingeing and purging. I also took Lissa's advice and ate less. I took it more extreme than she wanted me too. I barely ate and what little I did I threw back up.

The whole time Lissa didn't know about any of it and I should have told her because she would have helped me.

Before my 13th birthday I saw an ad for the local gym. It said you could lose weight by exercising on their brand new gym equipment. I saw this as a great opportunity to lose weight on top of the weight I'd already lost.

Running was my best friend. I could run for hours and be alone with my thoughts. Nobody ever spoke to me and that was okay because I didn't want to speak to them.

During my 7th grade is when Lissa and me started drifting apart. We barely talked and she got a boyfriend named Aaron which she spent all of her time with. I was the loner and the outcast but I lost weight and became more attractive. I was almost as thin as the other girls but not quite so they still weren't very accepting, just tolerant.

I learned to turn a blind eye to them in public and hoped they wouldn't notice me. At home I obsessed over them though and I was somewhat of a stalker. I checked constantly for what they were doing and tried to figure out how to be friends with them. One day I thought I figured it out but I was completely wrong.

They just laughed at me when I asked them if I could join them at the spa and stuck their noses up in the air and walked on. When my senior year started I was so happy because it was almost the end of all of this.

**End Flashback**

Dimitri looked my way with pain in his eyes. "I may not have been in your situation but I knew someone who did. My sister Viktoria. She died a couple of years ago because we didn't notice until it was too late. It doesn't have to be that way for you. Go get help like the doctor recommended."

"I'll think about it," I said after weighing my options for a few minutes.

"Okay. Lets go and I'll take you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri drove me home and gave me his phone number just in case I needed him. The ride was awkward and so was our hasty goodbyes.

When I got inside I put my stuff down and layed down on the couch. I was so tired so I decided to take a nap. While I was napping I had the awfullest dream or should I say memory.

**DREAM**

I was eleven and was eating dinner with my parents. We were having pizza and brownies. I ate almost a whole pizza and my parents looked at me crazily.

"You need to not eat so much, Rose, it's bad for you. If you eat too much then you'll get fat, be lonely for the rest of your life, and you will die at a really young age. You don't want that to happen to you. Now go wash your face," she told me.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face not even considering what my mom had said. I wouldn't even think of it again. It was a cause that lead to my eating disorders and I was determined to not let it overpower me.

**END DREAM**

I woke up with cold sweat running down my face. I haven't talked to my parents in a year. They live in Turkey now. They moved last year and I haven't called them figuring they would call me but they haven't. They wrote to me often sending money with them and I felt bad for never writing them back. Finally I decided I would call them to check up on them and get advice.

I went into my office and sat down in the office chair. I rifled through the drawers until I found my cell phone I never used and pulled Dimitri's number out and programmed it in it. After that I went through my contacts and stopped at my parents contact. I pressed send and put the phone to my ear.

"Alo?" my mom said answering the phone.

"Anne Merhab. İngilizce konuşmak?" I said shakily not remembering if I said it right.

"Hey, Rose, do you need anything?" she said switching to english.

"Yeah but first I want to hear about you and Baba. How are you guys doing?"

"We're okay. We've started a deli shop down here and it's beautiful. You should come visit sometime. You would love it. Now what do you need?"

"I need advice. I've never told you guys this and I don't want you to be mad. Mom," I said taking a deep breath,"I have an eating disorder and i have since I was twelve."

"Honey why haven't you told anyone?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"That's what I need advice about. I broke my ankle and the doctor told me that I should get help and i was there with my friend and he told me that I should get help but I don't know if I want to. What should I do?"

"Well that is up to you. You can continue to hurt yourself and maybe die or you could get help and stop it before it's too late." she said in her sensible way. When she said it like that then I knew what I was going to do.

"Thanks mom. I know what I'm going to do. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," she said before hanging up. I went to my bedroom and packed my stuff. I took my phone back out and dialed Dimitri.

"Hello?" he said

"Dimitri pick me up in a couple of hours," I said before hanging up. I packed some more stuff and I went to the kitchen. I made a bowl of ice cream and put chocolate syrup and sprinkles on it. I ate the whole bowl determined not to throw it back up. I went a whole five minutes without throwing it back up but I started gagging involuntarily. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I felt awful. I can't hold food down from all of those years of being bulimic. I laid on the floor and began crying.

I don't know how long I was laying there but eventually Dimitri was knocking on my door. Finally he came in and searched around for me. He eventually found me and picked me up gently. He laid me down on my bed and felt my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I couldn't do it Dimitri. I tried but I couldn't. I ate a whole bowl of ice cream and I threw it up. It just wouldn't stay down. Take me to get help."

"In the morning. I'll go home and take you in the morning," he told me gently.

"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," I told im panicking.

"Okay. I'll stay and take you in the morning."

"Okay. Where am I sleeping?"

I patted the bed beside me and he slid in and hugged me. All felt right in the world with his arm around me. I knew he wouldn't abandon me and i slept like a log that night and when I woke up in his arms it felt like I was home. It was then that I realised how cute Dimitri is and how much I liked him.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" he asked and I noticed he had woken up.

"Nothing, " I murmured smiling to myself. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes and saw a smile playing on his lips. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips which quickly escalded but Dimitri pulled away.

"Whoa, there. You're breakable remember?"

"How about after I get help?" I asked

"Well then we can continue this," He said giving me a hug. drawing me closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Just a quick AN. So I just posted a chapter a few minutes ago so be sure to read that (I know it's past the deadline but she said I could since I fell asleep before posting it and I already had it written). Voting begins on the 25th so be sure to vote! When voting closes I will post the last chapter for you guys and I'm going to start a new (shortish) story so be looking out for that. I'll post the summary after the last chapter is posted. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and support I gave received. Thank you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So this is just an AN to let you guys know that the poll is up so GO VOTE! Also I don't know if you've heard but ROSE, DIMITRI, AND LISSA WERE CASTED! Rose is Zoey Deutch, Lissa is Lucy Fry, and Dimitri(he's really Russian!) is Danila Kozlovskiy. The producer is Mark Waters if you guys were wondering... So what do you all think of the cast so far?


	7. Sorry!

Hey! I know I've been away for a long time and don't kill me but school is out next week and I'll be able to update. I did have the next chapter typed and saved in doc manager but I haven't been on so it deleted it and the first chapter of my other story. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Again I'm so sorry but in the mean time, I finally decided what story I'm going to write (its based off of Boys Before Flowers) and here's the summary:

* * *

Dimitri Belikov is a really poor boy living downtown in Seoul, Korea where his mom works at a sauna and his dad owns a small dry cleaning business. Dimitri attends the public school but receives a full scholarship to go Daegu High where only the richest people in Korea can attend unless you are exceptionally gifted at something and receive a scholarship(Dimitri got a full scholarship for swimming).

Rose Hathaway is the complete and utter badass of Daegu High and her family owns the school. She's the future leader of Mazur Inc. and lives with her father (Janine died). She's also apart of a group called the F5 which is short for the Flower 5. The F5 is a gang with five members: Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir, Mia Rinaldi, Tasha Ozera, and Jill Manstrano and they pretty much do whatever they want and get by with it. They don't have to wear uniforms, attend classes unless they want to, or do any kind of work since they can change their grades. When Dimitri and Rose meet they hate each other from first sight and when put in a room can't get along. Will that change or will they sabotage each others chances for success?

* * *

Let me know what you think of the new story idea and I'll have the first chapter up right after I put this one up! Again, I'm so sorry! Have you guys seen who has been casted for Mason, Kirova, Mia, Jesse, and Sonya!? What do you think?


End file.
